food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Crab Long Bao/@comment-37381799-20181102144046
(Not everything is completely 100% accurate! Credits to Sasu/butlerbrownie on tumblr) 1: Rebel When I was summoned into this world, I could say that the situation around me was rather messy. The woman who came to me, who was probably my Master Attendant, grabbed onto my arm in excitement. “You’re my food soul, right? Please save me!” “Ah?” “They’re going to force me to become someone’s wife! Please save me!” “Eh, okay!” “Quick! Get her! Don’t let her get away!” I turn my head to see the angry faces of a group of people coming towards us, and turned to see the face of unwillingness she had, and I decided to forget about any kind of suspicions I had and grabbed her soft hands and ran forwards. I had to spend quite some time fleeing with the girl as many people chased us with flame torches in their hands. Watching her lie on the ground almost immediately after we escaped, I gently kicked her arm with my leg. “Hey, tell me the truth. Why would a young lady like you run away from home? Is it really because they were going to force you to become someone else’s wife?” My Master Attendant sat up and smiled like as if everything was well. “Ah! I fled from my wedding! My family wanted me to marry someone I’ve never met before! Eh, I’ve never seen him before! And yet they want me to marry him.” “Oh……” “It was so unfair, wasn’t it? Therefore I ran away!” Seeing that bright smile on her face, I can’t help but smile too. I reached out to pick up the fallen leaf that landed on her head, and then helped her up from the ground. “Get up, be careful not to catch a cold!” “Mhm!” “Do you have any other plans?” “Uu……” “Why are you looking at me like that?” “I don’t know what to do either! So I’m gonna have to rely on you!” “Agh!” And hence, together with this girl who didn’t even have a piece of luggage with her when she fled from home, we went on and explored the world. She came out from the horse carriage, and sat by my side. She fumbled with the piece of green foxtail grass that I plucked for her, and watched the scenery. “Crab Long Bao, why is this world so huge?” I silently listened to her rambles. She told me, that she had never stepped a foot out of her home before. She told me, that from where she came from, girls who are unmarried are not allowed to step a foot out of the house, and are to listen to whatever they were told to do. She told me, she looked up to those other girls who were free to roam wherever they desired, even if they were living under pressure. One day, she heard the sounds of the girls from normal families outside having fun, playing jump rope, hopscotch. And suddenly, she told herself something. "I want to leave this place." Then after came the meeting of us. Our meeting must be rather ridiculous, but none of us regretted it. She stood up at the edge of the horse carriage, spreading her arms out against the direction of the wind, happily enjoying the feeling of the spring winds. “Hey, do be careful! Don’t fall off!” “Haha, I won’t! I know you’ll hold onto me! Thank you, for bringing me to see the world!” Seeing the smile on her face, I can’t help but smile too. Actually, I want to tell her a thank you, too. It was you who made me realise that, as long we give our best, then we can achieve whatever we want.